Buster Brady
Buster Brady is Dermot Brown's Best friend. He was also Dermot's Best Man at his and Maria's wedding. His regular outfit, consists of a baseball cap, a jacket (he wears three or four different jackets), tracksuit bottoms, and white trainers, exceptions include when he wore his Best Man's suit for Dermot and Maria's wedding, although he was still wearing his cap and trainers, and when he played the angel in the Nativity in The Virgin Mammy for which he wore a white cap. Buster's jacket and trousers both have security tags attached, implying they are stolen, and he almost never wears his cap backwards, except only briefly in Mammy Swings! when he tried to get a sneak peek at Agnes Brown's new kitchen. Buster is always coming up with scams to make some easy money. The money he and Dermot made from one scam was used to pay for Jacko McGoogan's heart surgery. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr. Early Life He went to a Private School, as recommended by a Judge. It was there that he met his best friend Dermot Brown, It is theorized that he is related to Sadie Brady, whose party was attended by Winnie and Agnes. Original series Buster did not appearer in the last wedding part 1 & 2 as Danny played Simon Brown 1. Believe it or not First Appearance 2. Good Mourning Mrs Brown 3. Triple Trouble 4. How Now Mrs Brown: When Buster attempts to go straight in order to avoid a beating from a gang, a misplaced watch leads to a misunderstanding which nearly ruins his and Dermot's friendship. 5. The Seven Year Itch: Agnes Brown puts together her own boy band with Buster among it's members. He also tries to hit on Baghdad Barbie, and receives a punch to the face for his troubles. Mrs Brown's Boys BBC sitcom Season 1 1. The Mammy Does not appear. 2. Mammy's Secret Can be seen in the background during the scene in Foley's 3. Mammy's Merchandise Buster made his first proper appearance 4 Mammy Rides Again Attends Dermot's stag party and falls foul of a cougar. 5. Mammy of the Groom Writes his best man's speech for Dermot's wedding. 6. Mammy's Miracle He plans a robbery with Dermot. Special (2011) 1. Mammy's Ass Brings Mrs. Brown some tins of Chocolate Kimberly and a live turkey which he then attempts to kill - unsuccessfully. The turkey remains alive and ends up not being dinner. Season 2 1. Mammy Pulls It Off 2. Mammy's Coming 3. iMammy (Batteries Not Included) 4. SuperMammy Dermot asks Buster if he would like to be Robin while Dermot is Batman. However, Buster later shows up at the Brown household dressed as Robin Hood. 5. Mammy's Going 6. New Mammy Rushes to Foley's to alert the Brown family when a heavily pregnant Maria goes into labour. Specials (2012) 1. Mammy Christmas He and Dermot plan to start a Santa's Grotto in one of the empty shops in the shopping centre, and receives a thrashing from Sharon McGoogan when he asks her to play Santa. 2.The Virgin Mammy Is cast as the angel in Agnes Brown's production of the Nativity. Season 3 1. Mammy's Spell 2. Mammy's Inflation 3. Mammy's Break 4. Mammy's Valentine 5. Mammy? 6. Mammy Swings Specials (2013) 1. Buckin' Mammy Agnes is keen to find out what grandson Bono has written in his letter to Santa, but Bono is giving nothing away, so she seeks Buster's help, and he plans to dress a homeless man up as Santa to find out what Bono wants for Christmas, but the real Santa turns up to talk with Bono. 2. Who's a Pretty Mammy Buster helps Agnes to dissuade Mark and Betty from sending Bono to St. Stephens School, which a newspaper headline claims to be "the worst school in Dublin"; Buster apparently went to school there himself. In the final scene, Buster can be seen dancing with Grandad. Buster loves Cathy Mrs Browns Boys D'Movie At the start of the movie, Buster is in court having been accused of stealing a horse, but he is cleared. Later, when Agnes Brown is threatened by a bunch of Russian thugs, Dermot and Buster confront them in Foley's. Buster tells Dermot he speaks a little Russian, but his Russian translates as "My mother breastfeeds our dog". Later, Buster and Mr. Wang lead a troop of blind trainee ninja to break into the restricted area of the National Record Service to find the receipt that'll prove Agnes Brown's grandmother paid off the debt for her fruit and vegetable which has been passed down to Agnes, but the Russians have found and destroyed the original receipt, but one of the ninjas realizes there is another receipt, this one in Braille. Buster locates the Braille receipt and after escaping through the air vents, he and Dermot race to the courthouse on a horse and Buster gives the receipt to the judge who rules in Agnes' favour. Trivia Buster Brady is portrayed by Brendan O'Carroll's son Danny who played Simon Brown in the original series. Buster is considered to be the breakout character of the series. Buster has appeared in every episode since he debuted in Mammy's Merchandise. Buster also has store tags on all of his clothes and is well known to the police and the courts Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Outfits